Chizuru Nikaido
"Ohohohohocoughcough! The top matches the beautiful me!" : Online Character Profile }}Chizuru Nikaido(二階堂千鶴 , Nikaido Chizuru), is one of the idols featured in The iDOLM@STER: Million Live! and is also one of the members of the "39 Project" (「39（サンキュー）プロジェクト」, "sankyuu purojekuto") during the events of Theater Days. Her Million Live! original card type was Visual, meanwhile her Theater Days card type is Fairy. She is voiced by Kanako Nomura (野村香菜子 Nomura Kanako). = Personality = Chizuru is a 21-year old woman who likes to act like a celebrity, although she's not doing a good job at it. While Chizuru tries her best, she often slips and fails. For example, every time she tries laughing in a high pitch voice she ends up coughing, or when she speaks/acts in a non-celebrity-like manner, she then panics and makes bad excuses ("A crowded train is sure a pain… t…thats what I heard!"). Her goal as an idol is to become a top idol and then hold a lavish party at a karaoke bar in front of the train station. Needless to say, only the more innocent idols like Yayoi and Hinata actually believe that she is a celebrity. Even though Chizuru likes to act like a celebrity, she doesn't act haughty or act in a “holier than thou“ way. She's actually a generous person who's always kind to everyone and often looks after her fellow idols especially the younger ones. She often gives out high quality breaded cutlet from a restaurant near her house to the other idols. Chizuru is also very diligent, never missing out on a lesson and giving her best effort at work; even if it's only back-dancer work. She also always shows gratitude to everyone who helps her. Appearance Chizuru has very long honey-blonde hair that she keeps up in a high ponytail, which even then sits just below her waist. She wears a thick headband to help keep it up, which has a tropical floral pattern. She has a small ahoge that sits atop her head, swiping to the right. She has a hair part that splits evenly down the sides of her head. Her eyes are a deep green in color. Chizuru's casual wear consists of a tropical dress that is the same pattern of her headband, with a strawberry colored mid-section. Over the top of it she wears a bright orange open cardigan that is long sleeved. The dress itself is very detailed, with many frills and pleats to it. She wears a very small and dainty necklace that is gold in color, as well as a gold bracelet on her left wrist. Chizuru's style could possibly represent the "celebrity" image that she tries to imitate. Million Live Lines Greetings "A good opportunity? I won't allow myself to bathe in glory without making an effort!" "Good morning— ...*cough* How do you do, Producer?" "I'll do my best for the sake of my promising future!" "Won't you join me for some tea, Producer? The tea pack is over there." Rival Showdown "This work is definitely best suited for me!" Loss "T-today is a special case, so I'll hand it over to you... Be grateful!" Game Discography Trivia and Fan Culture Trivia * Chizuru's signature laugh is "Ohohoho", which is a laugh tied to noblewomen characters in anime and video games. However, Chizuru often coughs during her laugh. * Chizuru is still studying at a university according to the dialogue of the LIVE THEATER PERFORMANCE 12 card where she tries to gather votes for herself in the miss campus contest. Fan Culture * She's nicknamed "Niseleb" by fans. It's a combination of にせ (nise, lit. fake) and celebrity. Category:Characters Category:Fairy idols Category:Million Live Characters Category:Million Live! characters